


Hard Life

by PokemonKatt



Series: Trans Sycamore [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Other, Pokemon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Augustine has had a tough time living with his own body and mind, but when Ash finds his medical form from when he was five, things get more complicated.
Series: Trans Sycamore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661533
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Hard Life

It had been ages since Ash had visited Kalos. He immediately ran to the Lab to say hello to some old friends. He wanted to see if Professor Augustine Sycamore had made any advances in his research and he was dying for a battle with Alain. He slowed down to a walk as he opened the door.

"Professor?" He called out. Augustine walked out of his office area and made eye contact with Ash. He ran down to him.

"Ash, what are you doing here?! I thought you were home in Kanto!" He exclaimed, happily.

"I just missed Kalos, so I came to stay for a while." Ash replied quite bluntly. Augustine squinted suddenly and put his hands against his abdomen. "Are you ok Professor???"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash. It's nothing to worry about." Augustine anwered hastily. Ash held his head.

"Hey Professor, have you got any ibuprofen or paracetamol I can have? I've had a headache all day and it won't go away."

"Oh yeah, there's some paracetamol in my bedside drawer." Augustine pointed to roughly where his room was. Ash ran upstairs and into it. He searched through the bedside drawer and found the paracetamol. As he was about to leave, he noticed a rogue file on the desk in the room. He picked it up and had a look inside.

_Patient Name: Augustine Charlotte Sycamore_

_Age: 5_

_Gender: Female_

_Diagnosis: Autism_

"WHAT?!?!" Ash yelled. Augustine ran upstairs and opened the door, slamming it against the wall.

"Ash, are you ok?! What is---" He started to ask, but then noticed the file in his hands.

"You lied about your gender to me?"

"Ash, it's not that simple."

"It is. You're either one or the other."

"Do you even know trans, cis and non binary people exist out there or are you transphobic?" Augustine's question made Ash pause.

"I never knew there were more than two genders...I didn't have the best education and was barely taught about the LGBTQ. All I know is the gay part." Ash explained.

"That's a problem then...you won't understand...I'm trans, you see...that's why it says I'm female in there. I'm also autistic, which means I have a tougher time with communication and staying on task. I sometimes drift off and I always need something to keep my mind busy, like pen clicking or a fidget spinner." Augustine sat down on the bed. Ash patted him on the shoulder.

"I was completely oblivious about how hard your life was...I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine..." Augustine squinted again and his hands pressed against his abdomen. He let out a slightly painful moan. "Because I'm a trans guy and was born female, it also means I have to suffer through periods, like women do...In fact, I only just started today. Period cramps."

"Oh! Do you need some paracetamol then? Some water? A heated up rice filled sock? Some dark chocolate? Bananas?" Ash listed things that helped period cramps. Augustine grinned.

"All of the above." He chuckled. Ash nodded and ran downstairs. He came up mere minutes later wil a tray filled with everything he listed, minus the paracetamol which was already in his hand. "Thank you Ash. You're very kind."

"Anything to help the king of Kalos." Ash's compliment made Augustine feel very happy.

"You may have had a less than average education, but at least you learn quickly."


End file.
